yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Foal Search Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Great Foal Search Part 1. The episode begun with Princess Yuna and her friends looking at the clock waiting for it to strike to 2:00, At last, School is out as the bell rang. Princess Yuna: Yes! Wallace: Class Dismissed! Snowdrop: Summer, Here we come! Soon, Yuna and her friends are late for study at the Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna: First pony to the Golden Oak Library wins! Prince Edmond: You're on! Basil of Baker Street: (noticing the foals) Just look at them, Dawson. They sure know how to accomplish anything impossible. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Indeed so, Basil. Basil's wife, Miss Kitty Mouse came up, And the rest of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice joined up. Miss Kitty Mouse: It's just like old times, Basil. Basil of Baker Street: Princess Yuna on the other hand was keeping her friends togather. Then, Indigo Marble came to see her mice friends. Indigo Marble: Hi, Guys. How'd you all been? Timothy Q. Mouse: We're doin' great, Indigo. Then, Maud Pie came to check on Indigo. Maud Pie: Indigo, Your father, Aunt Pinkie Pie and I are going to visit your Aunt Limestone and Marble, Uncle Quibble and Zephyr and grandparents on a rock farm. Are you coming? Brownie and Red Beret volunteered to go. Indigo Marble: Sure, Mom. I'll be right there. (to her friends) I gotta go, Say hi to the rest of my friends for me. Basil of Baker Street: Of course, Indigo. Miss Kitty Mouse: Sure thing. Indigo left with her parents and aunt and cousins. Princess Yuna: Well, There they go now. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends were just getting ready for their last studies. Princess Yuna: Let's do our last research. (flips the pages in Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) Aha! There it is. Dipper Pines: Christine, She was one deadly demon possessed car. Honker Muddlefoot: I'm just glad she's still in Tartarus. Princess Flurry Heart: Me too, Honker. After their studies, They set outside to have some summer fun. That night, Prince Hiro, Princess Luna and Princess Solarna had a surprise for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Solarna: Yuna, Snowdrop. We have a surprise for you two. Princess Yuna: Really? Snowdrop: What is it? Princess Luna: We'll show you. Hiro: Yuna, Close your eyes. Princess Yuna: (closed her eyes with her wings covered) Snowdrop: I don't have to close my eyes, Because I'm blind. Princess Solarna: We know. Princess Luna: All right, Yuna. Now you can open your eyes. In Yuna's bedroom, A two bunk bed was made for Yuna and Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: (opened her eyes) A new bed! Snowdrop: Who gets which bed tonight? Hiro: Yuna, You have the top bunk. Snowdrop, The bottom. Princess Luna: We've made it just for you two. Princess Solarna: Do you two like it? Princess Yuna: We love it. Princess Luna: All right, You two. Off to bed. Princess Yuna: Okay. (as she and Snowdrop went to their bunk bed) Princess Luna: Now, Let me tell you two a story about Princess Flurry Heart's Crystalling. Princess Yuna: How was it, Mama? Princess Luna: It was a tough occasion back then. In the flashbacks from The Crystalling, Princess Luna was telling the story. Princess Luna: (narrating) Years ago, Twilight Sparkle and her friends witnessed the birth of the very first alicorn born in Equestria at the Crystal Empire. Twilight Sparkle: The Baby is an alicorn?! Princess Luna: (narrating) As we prepare the Crystalling, She cried and broke the Crystal Heart. Your Aunt Celestia and I tried to fight off the storm, But it was no good and we got snowed. With everyone and everypony desperate, Shining Armor and Princess Cadance appoint Sunburst as the ceremony's Crystaller. As Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Your Aunt Celestia, and I cast our magic on the Crystal Heart, Sunburst, Cadance, and Shining Armor carry out the baby's Crystalling. The light and love within the witnessing Crystal Ponies is channeled into a single crystal, Which Sunburst then merges with the Crystal Heart. The resulting magical burst restores the Heart, Giving everyone in the Empire crystalline coats, And dispels the storm. With the flashback ended, Luna finished the story. Princess Luna: And thus was Princess Flurry Heart was named to remember the occasion. Princess Yuna: Wow. Your Crystalline and Aunt Celestia's coats sound amazing. Snowdrop: I'll bet it was. Princess Luna: If you two think it was an amazing story, You should know about how Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord and Thorax tried to save us all from Queen Chrysalis. Then, There was another flashback from To Where and Back Again. Princess Luna: (narrating) Your aunt and I along with Twilight Sparkle and her friends were held captured by Queen Chrysalis and her evil changeling army, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord and Thorax were Equestria's only hope of stopping her wicked deed. Remembering Thorax's crystallized wings and satisfied hunger, Starlight Glimmer prepossessed to Queen Chrysalis that she and her changelings didn't have to take others' love by force. Chrysalis dismisses this notion, Atating that changeling hunger can never be satisfied. Starlight explains that ever since Thorax made friends and started sharing love, He hasn't needed to feed as often as changelings usually do. Starlight's words start to reach the changeling drones, But Chrysalis is still dismissive of the claims of a "mewling grub". Despite her powerlessness, Starlight confronts Chrysalis directly, Understanding what it's like to lead through fear and intimidation. Thorax shares the love inside, Resulting in a drastic metamorphosis. Ignoring Starlight's words, Chrysalis starts to drain the love that Thorax gained from the Crystal Ponies. Thorax is unable to hold onto the love inside him, So Starlight tells him to share it with Chrysalis willingly. This creates a tremendous burst of light that blows Chrysalis away and transforms Thorax into a new form of changeling: He is now taller with a green coat, Orange pincers, And luminescent wings, And the holes in his hooves have been healed. The other changelings followed Thorax's example of sharing love and take on similar, Colorful forms. The resulting magical energy causes Chrysalis' throne to explode, And the ponies that the changelings captured are all freed. As I commends Starlight on her accomplishment, Chrysalis emerges from the rubble. Starlight Glimmer stands before her again, Telling her that she can be a leader her subjects deserve, And offers her hoof in friendship. But sadly however, Chrysalis rejects Starlight's offering and swears absolute revenge upon her before flying away. With another flashback ending, Luna finished the story. Princess Luna: And so, The Moral is how you share your love to all round you. Princess Yuna: Those were wonderful stories, I'll never forget them. (yawns) Goodnight, Mama. Snowdrop: Goodnight, Luna. Princess Luna: (kisses her daughters) Goodnight, My little fillies. Hiro: Pleasant dreams. (turns off the lights) The next day, Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Gyro Gearloose invented a new toy for the young foals. Ludwig Von Drake: (wielding an invention) Perfect! It's finally finished! Gyro Gearloose: And not a moment too soon too. The new toy was the Alicorn Wagon, It has a steering wheel and has room for more then a few, Wings for flying, Inflating bottoms for floating in deep waters, And it has strong wheels on roads. Gyro Gearloose: (as he and the professor carried it upstairs) Hurry, Professor. They'll be here to see it any minute. Ludwig Von Drake: Keep your pants on, Gyro. You're not the only one getting it's hands full you know. Meanwhile, Yuna doesn't understand what was like being a good sister to Snowdrop just like Solarna was to her. Princess Luna: Yuna, Is there something wrong, Sweetheart? Princess Yuna: It's nothing, Mama. I was just thinking. Princess Luna: About what? Princess Yuna: I just don't understand what it's like being a caring big sister since Solarna cared for me and Snowdrop. Princess Luna: (has an idea) Come with me, I have something very special I wanted to show you. Soon enough, Luna took Yuna to her room. Princess Yuna: What is it you want to show me, Mama? Princess Luna: Well, I was saving this for your coronation in Canterlot. (wiping her hooves at the jewelry box, And took her old pocket watch out) But I think now is the right time to give you this. Princess Yuna: (gasps) That Golden Pocket Watch is amazing! Princess Luna: It was given to me by your Aunt Celestia as a sign of her Responsibility and Love. (gives it to Yuna) I'm giving it to you so that you would do the same. Princess Yuna: You mean I'd show my responsibility and love to Snowdrop? Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna. And look. (show her what's inside the watch) It shows a compass, And... (shows a picture) A picture of you and Snowdrop between me on my throne room just after Solarna and Sharon's role of their own kingdom. Princess Yuna: It's beautiful. I just didn't understand what it's like to be a loving and caring big sister. Princess Luna: Yuna, The reason why I bestow that watch is because I know that you'll always stand by Snowdrop's side as a loving and caring big sister. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. (hugged her mother) I'll do my best to be just like Solarna. Princess Luna: I know you will. Later, Yuna and her friends are gathered at her backyard to play. Princess Yuna: So, What do you guys think the surprise Professor Von Drake and Gyro Gearloose wanted to show us? Prince Edmond: I'll bet it would be super awesome! Sunbeam: Hey, Look! The foals witness the Alicorn Wagon. Roger: What is it? Judy: It looks just like an alicorn on wheels! Princess Yuna: Let's go on a ride on it. Snowdrop: Not a bad idea, Yuna. Princess Flurry Heart: Are you guys sure it's a good idea? Eliza: Come on, Flurry. What can possibly go wrong? We can go anywhere with this Alicorn Wagon. With that said, Some of a few friends came to see Yuna and her friends. Harvey Beaks: Hello there. Scrappy-Doo: Guys, It's Harvey Beaks, Fee and Foo, Sherman, Penny Peterson and Chloe Park. Gosalyn Mallard: Yeah, And Lilo Pelekai, Victoria, Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck and Gilbert Goof. Good to see you guys. Lilo Pelekai: It's great to see you too, Gosalyn. Honker Muddlefoot: So, What brings you guys all the way here? Chloe Park: We heard how some of our friends joined your team, Yuna. Fee: And that Scrappy is with you guys. Webby Vanderquack: Can we join you guys? Dipper Pines: What do you think, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Alright, You guys are one of us now. Sherman: Thanks, Yuna. We won't let you down. Then, The Eds came to check on them. Princess Yuna: Here comes the Eds. Eddy: Hey, Guys. How'd you all like the Alicorn Wagon? Edd: It was invented by Professor Ludwig Von Drake and Gyro Gearloose. Ed: What do you think? Princess Yuna: That was awesome! Tank Muddlefoot: I'll bet we can ride this doohickey wagon. Eddy: We thought so, You kids have fun. (slipped on a skateboard) Woah! (bumped on the Alicorn Wagon) Pumpkin Cake: (as the Alicorn Wagon is about to roll down hill) All Aboard! Princess Flurry Heart: Just walked away, Flurry. Walked away. (made up her mind) Guys! Wait up! Flurry ran to her friends, sisters and cousins, the Alicorn Wagon went down hill. Armor Bride: Which way to Ponyville? Princess Yuna: We're not going to Ponyville! Princess Skyla: I think we're going somewhere else! Meanwhile, The Eds were desperate after the lost of the foals. Edd: Oh dear! This is terrible! Eddy: We're in trouble, Guys! Hiro, Princess Luna and the others will kill us if we don't find them! Ed: We're Doomed! Back with Yuna and her friends, They were going on a wild ride with the Alicorn Wagon. Princess Yuna: WHOOOOOOA!!! Snowdrop: I'm think I'm gonna be sick! Blue Star: Don't throw up in here, Snowdorp! The Alicorn Wagon raced through the playground, Around Ponyville and right into the mattress factory! The foals and kids screamed as they ran into the mattress truck, And it drove away. As the ride in the mattress truck moves on to Gravity Falls, It drives around the road. Mattress Truck Driver: Whoa! With the mattress truck looses control, It turns into the forest. Princess Twila: This is so much fun! Pound Cake: Are we enjoying it or Are we enjoying it!? Pumpkin Cake: I'll say! Princess Skyla: I don't think it is fun, We never slow down! The mattress truck driver got out of the truck just in time. Mattress Truck Driver: Phew! Soon, The mattress truck driver ran off. Meanwhile, The Eds were searching for Yuna and her friends. Eddy: (looked in the closet) Yuna?! Edd: (looked under the bed with a flashlight) Kids?! Eddy: (looked in the basement) Snowdrop?! Ed: (looked in a cookie jar) Eliza? Edd: Where could they be? We gotta find them! Then, Hiro, Princess Luna and the families came. Princess Luna: Find what, Edward? Edd: Exposed! Eddy: Busted! Ed: Nope, Can't think of a word. Hiro: What is going on here? Eddy: (as he and Ed points at Edd) Einstein here lost the foals and kids. Edd: I lost the foals and kids?! Ed: See? Princess Luna: (shocked) WHAT!? With Luna horrified, She fainted as Hiro and Mr. Park tried to help her. Back with Yuna and her friends, They found themselves lost in the forest. Huey: Wow! Princess Yuna: What a ride! Snowdrop: Where are we? Lucky Penny: We're somewhere out there in the forest. Lucky Horseshoe: Can you believe it? Armor Bride: No way! Sweetie Heart: Not me! Princess Yuna: This is bad! This is really bad! Honker Muddlefoot: You're telling me, Yuna. Meanwhile, The Eds explain the whole detail of the crisis. Princess Luna: (still fainted) Mr. Park: How could you three let all of this happen! Edd: We didn't mean for any of this to happen, Mr. and Mrs. Park! Mrs. Park: It's okay, We believe you. Hiro: I can't believe Yuna and her friends are out there along with the other children! And with the Alicorn Wagon too! Eddy: I slipped on a skateboard! Dusty Crophopper: We're gonna need all the help we can get! Lightning McQueen: I'll go get Sheriff. Ed: We're with ya, Dusty! Back with Yuna and her friends, Yuna checked to see if anyone or anypony were hurt. Princess Yuna: Okay, No one's broken. Let's get back home. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: But, Yuna. We don't know where we are. Britney Sweet: Yeah, How'll we ever get home? Princess Yuna: With this. (takes out her watch) Snowdrop: What is it, Yuna? Princess Yuna: A pocket watch my Mama gave me, It also shows a compass. Scander: Which way do we go? Princess Yuna: (checks the compass) Let's see. (making up her mind) Sunbeam: Come on! Which way?! Princess Yuna: (sees a hill) This way! Right where we first fell in, Let's go! The foals gasped, And found themselves lost. Sherman: (got off the Mystery Cart) I don't think we're ever getting home, Mr. Peabody might be getting worried. Penny Peterson: Yeah, And my parents too. Foo: We're doomed! Just then, The Smurfs and Smurfettes appeared out of nowhere. Smurfette: Yuna, Is that you? Princess Yuna: It's the Smurfs and Smurfettes! Gusty Smurf: Aye, Great to see you wee ones again. Penny Peterson: You guys actually know them? Gosalyn Mallard: They're friends of ours, It's a long story. Papa Smurf: What brings you kids all the way here!? Chloe Park: We were in the new Alicorn Wagon and got lost in Gravity Falls, We were trying to get home. Princess Yuna: Will you help us? Smurfwillow: Of course we'll help, Princess Yuna. So, All the Smurfs and Smurfettes joined them on their journey home. Back with the others, Wallace arrived just in time with Gromit, Shaun and Fluffles. Wallace: Anti-Pesto, Reporting for Duty! Hiro: Thank you for coming in such short notice, Wallace. Princess Luna: Have you gathered anyone else besides Gromit, Shaun and Fluffles? Wallace: Not do worry, I've just contacted the Rescue Aid Society. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice shall be here soon along with the Rescue Rangers. Meanwhile, A meeting was called in the Rescue Aid Society. The Chairmouse: Princess Yuna and her friends are counting on you, Rescue Rangers and League of Extraordinary Gentlemice. (shook each of their hands) Good luck to you all. Miss Kitty Mouse: Goodbye, Basil. (kisses her husband) Be safe. Basil of Baker Street: Not to worry, My dear. We'll take it from here. All right, Dawson, Roquefort, Jaq, Gus, Timothy, Bernard, Bianca, Jake. It's time we depart. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemice and the Rescue Rangers set off to find the foals. Back with the foals and kids, They were heading up the hill. Princess Yuna: Come on, Gang! We're all in this together! Red Beret: Reporting for Duty, Yuna! Pound Cake: We're with ya! Brownie: All set! Honker Muddlefoot: Same here. Emerald: I hope your compass was right about all of this. As the foals and kids reached the top of the hill, They see they had a long way to go. The foals: (gasped) Armor Bride: I've never seen a view like this before! How'll we ever get home! Britney Sweet: We're doomed! Doomed, I tell ya! Unknown to the foals and kids, Silas flew to report it to Captain Gutt. At Captain Gutt's Ship, Silas spoke with him. Silas: It's a huge bounty, Mon Capitaine. A bunch of foals and kiddies, Ripe for the taking. Captain Gutt: Excellent, This should be good! Negaduck: I couldn't agree more, Gutt. The Journals will be as good as ours! Back with the Rescue Party, Luna was awfully worried about Yuna. Princess Luna: It's a good thing Chief O'Hara and Sheriff came just in time. Hiro: Any luck? Chief O'Hara: Prince Hiro, Princess Luna, I know it's hard for you two, But... (shows a black mane piece) Is this Yuna's? Hiro and Luna: (gasps) Back with the foals, They were desperate how to get back home. Princess Skyla: What're we gonna do?! What're we gonna do?! Armor Bride: This is all Eddy's fault! Scander: I agree! Pumpkin Cake: I don't. It was an accident. Right, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Right, Accidents happens once in a while. Sunbeam: I hope we make it home before dark. Arachna: Me too, My mom will be very worried sick about me and Dragonsly. Princess Yuna: Well, If we work together, We'll make it home. Then, Yuna helped Snowdrop back on the Wagon. Snowdrop: Thanks, Yuna. As the foals agreed with Yuna, The Smurfs and Smurfettes agreed as well. Brainy Smurf: So, This is turning out to a long journey for us. Smurflily: I don't mind the long journey. Vexy Smurf: I just hope we'd make it. Clumsy Smurf: Yeah, Me too. Princess Yuna: All we have to do is keep our eyes open for a view to home, As long as we don't hear any.... (evilly laughs) Pound Cake: Nice one, Yuna. Pumpkin Cake: How'd you laugh like that? Princess Yuna: Uh, I didn't do anything. Snowdrop: Wait a minute. If it's not Yuna's laugh, Then is it a real evil laugh? The foals heard it again, They screamed. The foals quickly climbed on board the Alicorn Wagon and the Mystery Cart. Roger pushed the Alicorn Wagon down the hill, They ride for their lives. Princess Yuna: Have you seen Captain Gutt? Snowdorp: No, I'm too blind to see. Pound Cake: We're gonna die! Snowdrop tries to drive for Yuna. Princess Yuna: Snowdorp! What're you doing! Snowdrop: I'm trying to help you drive! Princess Yuna: But you're too blind to drive! You'll need help! The Alicorn Wagon and the Mystery Cart rush through the forest as Yuna's crown fell off. Princess Yuna: Left! Right! Smurfette: Not too fast! Papa Smurf: Everybody hang on! Smurfwillow: Stay close together! Webby Vanderquack: We're trying, Smurfwillow! Bubba the Cave Duck: We Gowa! Meanwhile, A duo of rangers riding a jeep through the forest. Ranger 1: Well, Talk about a afternoon patrol. There was a lot of responsibility to take care of. Ranger 2: (gasps) Danger. Ranger 1: Relax, There's plenty of ponies of Equestria to keep our eyes on. Earth Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns. Then, The Alicorn Wagon passed by. Ranger 2: And Alicorns. Aaah! Back with the foals and kids, Thunder Spectrum saw a ledge to the river. Thunder Spectrum: Yuna! I saw some rangers! Stop! Stop! Princess Yuna: I don't know how! (pushes some buttons) The Alicorn Wagon and the Mystery Cart was close to the edge. Pumpkin Cake: Hold on! The Foals and Kids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Yuna pulls a brake as hard as she did, the Alicorn Wagon stopped. Lucky Penny: That was close. Pound Cake: At least it could've been worse. Snowdrop accidentally leaned back, Everyone and Everypony gasped. Princess Yuna: No, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: What? The foals and kids screams as the Alicorn Wagon rolled down into the river. Then, The alarm is on and the Alicorn Wagon goes into inflatable mode. Princess Yuna: Phew, That was close. (realizing her crown is gone) My crown, Where's My Crown!? Meanwhile, The rangers returned to their cabin. Ranger 1: Well, Back to work at the station. Ranger 2: Let's hope we find any alicorns endanger. Ranger 1: (looking through a telescope) Ranger looked through the telescope and sees the Alicorn Wagon. Ranger 1: AHHHHH!!! Ranger 2: What's wrong? Ranger 1: There's an Alicorn Drowning! Ranger 2: Really?! (looking through the telescope) Where? Where? Meanwhile, The search party is on the move in the woods. Wallace: Bingo! (picks up Yuna's crown) A crown of Princess Yuna. Basil of Baker Street: Somehow, It must've slipped out of her down the trail somewhere. Dr. David Q. Dawson: Right where Princess Yuna and the others are. Basil of Baker Street: It's Elementary, My Dear Dawson. Shining Armor: I hope Flurry Heart, Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet are okay. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, And Lilly and Twila too. Then, Mucker and Edd came up. Mucker: Over here! Edd: We found the foals and children hoof and footprints and the tire tracks of some kind of vehicle. Hiro: That must be the Alicorn Wagon. Ford Pines: And the Mystery Cart too. Princess Luna: It's the perfect wagon that can float in water and fly. Launchpad McQuack: Fly? (gets an idea) Wait, That's it! Rainbow Dash: (through the megaphone) Alrighty, Spitfire, Soarin, Midnight Storm, Lightning Storm, Gilda, Bulk Biceps, Thunderlane, Fleetfoot, Gabby, You go with and search the skies! Let's Move It! Bulk Biceps: YEAH! Scrooge McDuck: Launchpad?! Where are you going?! Launchpad McQuack: No worries, Mr. McDee! I've got an idea! I'll be back! So, Launchpad flew back to Canterlot for more help. Tigatron: Let's hope he knows what he's doing, There's no time to lose! Basil of Baker Street: Dawson, Half of the league, Fidget, Miss Flaversham, 9 and the others are with us. Bernard: We're with you, Basil. Jake: Same goes for the Maximals. Airazor: Dusty and I will take the skies. Lightning McQueen: Me and my friends will help find them. As they searched around the forest. Bernard: Anything yet, Tigatron? Tigatron: Not yet, Bernard. Then, They heard a blow of a bone horn. And there was Buck swinging right towards them with the Sub Zero Herd coming along with them. Airazor: It looks like we've got company. Then, They came to greet them. Manny: Hey, Everyone. It's our friends! Sid: Hi, Guys. Gavin: Bet you didn't see us coming. Did ya? Bernard: Manny, Are we ever glad to see you and your herd. Bianca: The whole herd is here. Buck: Hello, Friends. What're you all doing around these parts? Basil of Baker Street: We're on a search for Princess Yuna and her friends, Buck. Perhaps you could help us. Bernard: We're gonna need all the help we can get. Diego: Lucky for you guys, You got plenty of help. Shira: Helping others what we do. Gavin: Well, What're we waiting for? Gertie: Let's do this. Buck: All righty then, We've got a search and rescue mission to accomplish. So, They set off and continue their search. Meanwhile, The foals travel down the river. Princess Yuna: Well, At least we're safe from Captain Gutt and his crew. Smurfette: Not to mention the Fearsome Crooks and Gargamel. Snowdrop: (hearing something) I think I hear something. Emerald: (notices a waterfall) And I saw something dangerous! Princess Yuna: What is it? Emerald: Look! As they look, The Alicorn Wagon was heading to the Waterfall. Princess Yuna: Waterfall. WATERFALL!!! The foals and kids tried to steer, Pound Cake gave it a big push on the pedal. Foals: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Whoa! The Alicorn Wagon got out of the water and on the road and Yuna use her magic and caught her pocket watch just before it fell into the water. Meanwhile, Launchpad gathered help from Orville and Wilbur the Albatross brothers, Friend Owl, Archimedes, Zazu, Iago, Thundra and Puffin for the flying search and rescue party. Launchpad McQuack: We can find the foals and kids if we all work together. Orville: No problem. Wilbur the Albatross: No problem at all. Puffin: We're with you all the way, Launchpad. Friend Owl: You lead and We'll follow. Back with Yuna and her friends, They found a safe place to make camp. Princess Yuna: There we are. Red Beret: Guys, I found something! An old train track. It'll get us back home. Let's rest here tonight. Soon, They got the Alicorn Wagon on the track. Suddenly, There were a bunch of gnomes coming out of nowhere led by Jeff. Jeff: Halt, Who goes there!? Princess Yuna: Gnomes! Dipper Pines: Jeff, It's us! Jeff: So? It's you two again. Mabel Pines: We don't want any trouble, For real this time. Chloe Park: We're lost, And trying to get back home. Snowdrop: We're telling you the truth. Smurfette: Snowdrop, What're you doing? Jeff: How do we know we can trust any of you? Papa Smurf: Because these foals and kids have a good heart. Smurfwillow: Have you ever consider doing the same to those who are? Princess Yuna: We just needed a place to spend the night. Jeff: (gave a quick thought) Okay, We don't see why not. As the gnomes cheered, Jeff offered them hospitality. That night, Yuna and her friends got themselves together in hopes of coming home. Princess Yuna: Now that we're all here together, Let's tell each other a story. Golden Apple: Good idea, Yuna. Sugar Apple: Why don't you go first? Gosalyn Mallard: This is the best part we'd ever did together. Smurfette: I'll bet, Gosalyn. Princess Yuna: Okay, It was a few days ago when me and Snowdrop spend some time with our Aunt Celestia. In Yuna's story, She and Snowdrop were having so much fun Princess Yuna: That was so much fun! Princess Celestia: I'm glad you girls had fun. So, They giggled and laughed happily tackling at each other. Yuna's story ends as she finishes the best part, All her friends loved it. Princess Yuna: It was the proudest moments of our lives. Snowdrop: I loved listening to it. It was Golden Apple's turn to tell the story. Golden Apple: Let me tell the story next. Princess Yuna: Okay, Golden Apple. Honker Muddlefoot: I sure can't wait. Dewy: Me either, Honker. Sherman: Which story are you going to tell us, Golden Apple? Louie: We're dying to hear it. Golden Apple: My daddy told me a story about my first apple family reunion when me and my cousins were babies. In Golden Apple's story, It was the first apple family reunion when the apple cousins were babies. Apple Bloom: Them there babies sure are playful during the family reunion. Applejack: Indeed they are, Apple Bloom Baby Golden Apple: (pulling her mother's mane) Applejack: Ow! Easy there, Goldie. Sugar Belle: At least they're playing nicely. Copper: Yessiree, Sugar. Quite the little doggies ain't they, Big Mac? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Golden Apple's story ends, It was Red Beret and Brownie's turn. Red Beret: That's our cue. Brownie: Gotcha, Bro. (to Yuna) Shall we, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Sure. Brownie: It started a short time ago. In Red Beret and Brownie's story, They and their parents were spending their first summer with their grandparents, aunts, uncles, And cousins. Red Beret: Well, It sure is gonna be a fun summer. Pinkie Pie: You bet it is, Red. Limestone Pie: It's gonna be quite an opportunity for this summer. Maud Pie: I hope you two are playing your marbles nicely. Indigo Marble: Don't worry, Mom. We are. Brownie: Yeah, Aunt Maud. (shows her his pet rocks) You don't mind if my pet rocks keep you company, Do you? Maud Pie: Sure, Brownie. (smiles) I don't mind at all. Pinkie Pie: Awe! I wonder what Red Beret is making! Hoof Trooper: Keep it up, Red Beret! Red Beret: (finished a rock sculpture of the pie family together) Done! Nana, Pappy, Look what I've made for all of us! Igneous Rock: (surprised) Red Beret, Thou has amazed us with thy Rock Sculpture that we shall treasure forever and always! Cloudy Quartz: Thou are a natural at military like your father. Maud Pie: I'm impress, Red Beret. Cheese Sandwich: So am I! Limestone Pie: It better not be my boulder, Red Beret! Red Beret: No way, Aunt Limestone. (points to it) It's right over there. Brownie: What do you think, Aunt Marble? Do you like it too? Marble Pie: Mm-hmm, It's beautiful. Red Beret and Brownie's story ends, A storm was coming. Princess Yuna: Everpony to your shelter! Come on, Snowdrop! Snowdrop: Coming, Yuna. (as she follows her voice) Brownie: There goes my best part. Princess Twila: Why is Yuna always with Snowdrop? Princess Flurry Heart: We'll worry about that later. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure the storm will pass in the morning. Goodnight, Everypony! Chloe Park: Night, Everybody! Yuna took on look at her picture on her golden watch before going to sleep at the song, "Will the Sun Ever Shine Again?" begins. :Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin'. :Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when. :How do you go on, never knowin' for certain, :Will the sun ever shine again? :Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder. :Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen. :How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder. :Will the sun ever shine again? :What if the rain keeps fallin'? :What if the sky stays gray? :What if the wind keeps squallin', :And never go away? :Maybe the soon the storm will be tired of blowin'. :Maybe soon it all will be over, amen. :How do you go on, if there's no way of knowin'? :Will the sun ever shine? :Wish I could say. :Send me a sign. :One little ray. :Lord, if you're list'nin', how long until then? :Will the sun ever shine again? To Be Continued. In the end credits, Yuna and her friends got together to sleep during a night storm along with the smurfs, smurfettes and gnomes. As they fell asleep together, The storm was over. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225